Ya se lo que quiero
by darknessprincess
Summary: Damon espía los sueños de Elena, Elena sólo sueña con él...


**N/A:Esta es una historia de amor, sólo un capítulo.**

**Elena descubre lo que quiere y no tarda en decírselo a Damon…**

Damon entró en la habitación de Elena por la ventana, como solía hacer para espiar sus sueños.

Ella estaba dormida, llevaba un ligero camisón azul turquesa, casi del mismo color que los ojos de él y verla así hizo que su respiración se acelerara levemente.

Sigilosamente, sin hacer ni un ruido se aproximó y acarició su cara con el reverso de la mano, era tan hermosa…

Elena se despertó y él usó su velocidad vampírica para esconderse entre las sombras.

- Sé que estás ahí – dijo ella a la noche.

- Sé que vienes aquí, puedo sentirte, y ya no quiero sentir tu presencia a lo lejos …- susurró Elena, aunque estaba segura de que él lo habría escuchado.

Damon dio un paso al frente sin dejar de mirarla con ojos de deseo. Ella notó esa mirada y un escalofrío hizo que se le erizara el vello en la nuca y sintió cómo sus pezones se pusieron firmes.

Él lo notó y desvió la vista hacia su pecho, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran al contemplarla.

La tensión era tanta que podía palparse.

Damon contempló cómo ella se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba lentamente hacia él, estaba tan hermosa con ese camisón de seda y su pelo cayendo en tirabuzones sobre sus hombros, no habría nada en la tierra o en el cielo que le impidiera hacer a Elena suya esa noche.

Elena llegó hasta él y puso una mano en su pecho, deslizó traviesamente el dedo hacia su abdomen mientras le miraba con ojos pícaros.

- Elena… – murmuró él.

- Damon… ya sé lo que quiero, te quiero a tí – dijo ella poniéndole la mano en la cintura.

Damon no esperó más y se lanzó hacia su boca con deseo, la besó con necesidad y con fuerza mientras ella le quitaba la camisa negra. Elena se deleitó en sus bien musculados brazos y araño suavemente su perfecta espalda mientras le besaba de la misma forma, sintiendo cómo vibraba cada poro de su ser.

Damon gimió en respuesta apartándose a contemplarla sin aliento y eso le gustó, así que recorrió con sus uñas su pecho desnudo antes de llegar a su cinturón y desabrocharlo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Damon la abrazó besándola, la cogió del culo y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, él la apoyó en el tocador y recorrió con su lengua su cuello y sus hombros mientras ella gemía de deseo.

La cogió poniéndose tras ella y Elena se contempló a sí misma en el espejo, con Damon detrás besándola, los ojos de ambos se encontraron en el espejo y Elena sintió como su dureza se apretaba contra ella, aquello fue el anuncio de que grandes cosas esperaban, sonrió maliciosa apartándose.

Dio un paso atrás y dejó caer el camisón revelándole a él su desnudez, Damon la tomó en brazos y la dejó suavemente en la cama quedándose desnudo él también.

La miraba sin acabar de creerse que la tenía, que era suya al fin. Ella le sonreía, había tanto amor en sus ojos.

Se apoyó ligeramente sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, descendió poco a poco hasta su pecho y casi enloqueció cuando la oyó gemir de placer y pedirle que la mordiera, suavemente la mordisqueó y lamió mientras ella retorcía sus dedos en su pelo y lo arrimaba más hacia sí envolviendo su espalda con sus piernas.

Damon siguió descendiendo con su lengua, esta vez fue un mordisco en la cadera lo que hizo a Elena enloquecer y él pensó que ya era momento para hacer trabajar a sus expertas manos.

Cuando Elena sintió sus dedos pensó que eran fuegos artificiales lo que tenía tras los ojos, estaba a punto de volverse loca de placer y buscó su boca para demostrarle con besos cómo se sentía, Damon se movía realmente bien, haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado fueran posibles de sentir, ella quería agradecerle, hacerle sentir a él cómo ella se sentía, buscó con las manos su miembro y lo notó en todo su esplendor, Damon gimió ante su contacto y puso los ojos en blanco, ella sintió que aquello era tan hermoso que no podía hacer sino besarlo, y así hizo, con besos pequeños, tímidos al principio que hicieron a Damon gemir de placer y mirarla con los ojos llenos de chispas, luego fue pasando su lengua poco a poco torturándole con su calor hasta meterlo todo en su boca y hacerlo cogerla para ponerse sobre ella.

- Necesito sentirte – susurró en su oído.

Cuando los dos se unieron fue como si todo el placer que sintieran se multiplicara hacia el infinito, Damon la miraba enamorado con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo toda su calidez y humedad y le mordió suavemente el labio, aquello la volvió loca y lo envolvió con sus piernas para sentirlo más y más dentro de ella.

- Te quiero – dijo ella en su oído cuando Damon se echó sobre ella sin aliento.

- Yo también te quiero – dijo él sonriendo besándole en los labios.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora, Damon? – preguntó Elena.

- Ahora, le daré unos minutos a tu humanidad para que descanse y volveremos a empezar de nuevo – dijo Damon acariciando su cuello suavemente con el índice.

Elena sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.


End file.
